


To My Dearest Brother and Boyfriend

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Holidays, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: If Fëanor had been forced to pick a way for their father to find out that his reembodied sons were both in a relationship with their younger brother, it would not have been Fingolfin leaving a Happy Yule card where Finwë would see it.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Finarfin | Arafinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	To My Dearest Brother and Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet:  
> https://twitter.com/anaserhall/status/1208848249827864576?s=19 (Link goes to picture of card saying "Merry Christmas to My Wonderful Brother and Boyfriend").
> 
> Originally posted on FFA for a 100 words post, revised for posting here.

Fëanor turned the corner into his office and realized, with a sinking feeling in his stomach, that Fingolfin had not hidden his card from Finarfin well enough. 

Their father leaned against the wall, chuckling as he picked up the card to Fingolfin. "I would have thought Arafinwë would have remembered the word his when he designed the card, especially given Fëanáro's tendencies towards grammar corrections. But still, I was not aware you were in a new relationship with anyone. Shall you introduce us to him at any point this season?."

Fingolfin looked as though he would rather be anywhere else as their father spoke, including dueling Morgoth once more or crossing the Helcaraxë. 

Clearly he would be no help in hiding this relationship, Fëanor thought. It would be a wonder if Fingolfin did not immediately confess it. It would also be a wonder if he managed to refrain from diving out the window and running away. 

"Atar," Fëanor interrupted. "I-"

At the same moment, Finwë dropped the card. 

It fell open on the floor, revealing Finarfin's distinct handwriting and the suspicious lack of any other name other than Fingolfin's in the greetings.

_Dearest Nolofinwë,_

_I was tempted to send you and Fëanáro the same card, so that you may fight over which is the brother and which is the boyfriend (such a charming term, is it not? I can picture your face when you first opened it - I imagine it was much the same as when Findekáno acquired his newest vocabulary from Makalaurë's collection of modern Mortal literature). I thought that such an action may arouse too much suspicion about why the two High Princes were receiving the same card, however, and therefore have sent you both your own._

_I shall see you both at the ball, but wished to convey my sincerest wishes for a Happy Yule and to let you know that I shall be wearing some of the clothes Fëanáro and you gifted me for my begetting day - yes, those._

_Including the ones others will be unable to see. You shall both have to wait until I arrive to see if I am wearing the blue and gold set or the silver and red one, though I am sure neither of you will let me remain in them for long anyways._

_I will await your arrival in my rooms after the ball. Bring Fëanáro with you._

_All of my love,  
Arafinwë_

Fëanor wished desperately that Finarfin was the one here with him. Finarfin would likely have been able to pass the cards off as a joke and avoid this entire conversation, something Fingolfin was too truthful for. Fëanor admitted, though only to himself, that he was too impulsive for such.

"Well," Finwë said, looking at the card. Then he paused, shaking his head as though to clear his thoughts.

Fëanor and Fingolfin looked at each other, the card, and then back at their father. Fëanor noted, with a vague detached feeling masking his increasing panic, that Fingolfin's face was bright red. 

Good. This was all his fault, after all, and he should suffer for it. 

"All three of you are involved together?" Finwë finally asked, focusing on both of them. 

"Yes, Atar," Fingolfin said, clearing his throat. "If I may explain-"

"I do not need you to do such currently." Finwë picked up the card, examining it closer. "This says that you received a card from Arafinwë as well, Fëanáro?"

"Yes." Fëanor wanted to glare at Fingolfin again now. It was not just that he did not want his father to know about it. It was that he did not want to share this with anyone. Fingolfin seeing the card was only slightly tolerable because he was also in the relationship, and after this, he would be lucky if Fëanor tolerated that.

"If you have it, show it to me."

Fëanor's hands twitched, but he walked towards the desk and silently picked up his own card, bringing it back to their father.

"Hmmmm," Finwë said as he read over the card.

"Atar?" Fëanor looked back at him. Perhaps their father would just disapprove of it here, and they could not tell Finarfin. 

He did not want to give this up, even for their father's approval. He told himself that Finwë had only rarely been able to deprive him of anything, and even this was unlikely to be the breaking point if the First Age had not been one. 

Finwë looked up, interrupting Fëanor's thoughts. "While I am not pleased to find out about your relationship this way, and would beg you both to never give me any details about the clothes, I am pleased by the results."

"You are?" Fingolfin's eyebrows rose.

"Yes," Finwë said, smiling. Fëanor looked at his brother. Their father was clearly amused by something, and it was odd that he could not figure out what that was. "For example, none of you have 'corrected' these cards by affixing the word half in front of brother."

Fingolfin's eyebrows were now almost in his hairline, mouth dropping open. Fëanor hoped he looked better, but judging by their father's sudden laughter, he did not.

After a minute, Finwë finally gained control over his laughter. "If I had not already suspected such between the two of you - but no matter. We shall discuss this more when Arafinwë is here as well."

"You suspected-" Fëanor began, mind flying over past conversations in the hopes of discovering what had led their father to that suspicion. 

"We do not need to-" Fingolfin said at the same time.

"Yes, I did, because neither of you are skilled at long-term subterfuge, and yes, we do because I shall not leave matters unclear when we have all been given a second chance," Finwë said, placing the cards side by side on the desk. "Now, it is time we rejoined the others."

Finwë paused a moment, before laughing once more. "I suspect you both would rather await your brother's arrival than talk to me, after all."

Two horrified exclamations of Atar later, the three departed the room for the Yule ball once more, where Finarfin was greeted by two bright red brothers and a father who could not stop laughing at them.


End file.
